First Night Fantasy
by Moon'sCrystalTear
Summary: Rio Kamishiro goes on her first date with her new girlfriend and cat guardian, Rikki. Part of the 'Hail To The Queen' Series RioxRikki OC Yuri one shot


**author's note:** _Hey everyone! Before you read this, I recommend HEAVILY that you read my 'all about Cat guardian' page, it's on here along with the rest of my fan fictions! Thank you! ~ MCT_

"Come on Rio, I want to play bumper cars!" "Slow down Rikki, your going to knock someone over!" She giggled. Her raptor was more energized than normal, today they were spending the late evening at the heartland carnival. They had traveled here before, but always with Shark and cally. This was there first time they would be alone. And Rikki wanted to make sure it was the best night for her darling master. For this was their first date as well.

"This place is so colorful at night!" Rio was so glitter-eyed, she just loved the night. She reached out and took Rikki's hand. "Where do you want to go, my rose princess?" Rikki squealed. "Only anything you want my mermaid princess!" She clung to her arm, Rio giggled and rubbed her soft cat ear. "In that case, let's go to the hall of mirrors!" "Oh excellent!" They took the path to their destination, holding each other's hand.

When they got there, Rio ran inside. "Come and get me!" "Hey!" The raptor ran after the young girl. The mirrors surrounded every side, Rikki almost ran into three of them. "Nice try!" She heard a distant giggle. "How can you catch me if you go the wrong way?" "I'll find you yet!" her red hair swayed while she sprinted through the reflecting halls.

"Where are you!?"

"I'm not telling!"

At last, Rikki reached the end. "Wait, did I-" "Got you!" Rio hopped on her guardian's back. "Aw, I didn't think you'd hide here!" Rio laughed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Told you! I'm great at hiding." Rikki pouted playfully. "I guess I need to practice then." Rio reached her Rikki's rose red hair. " You can pick the place now, my sweet." Rikki purred. "Bumper cars it is!" Rio nuzzled her face into her carriers neck. Rikki smiled like she had all the sushi in the world.

As soon as they walked up the ramp, Rikki instantly hopped in the green kart. "This is the only place I can't save you from!" Rio took the yellow cart. "Who said I'll be the one who needs saving?" "Ohhhhh challenge accepted!" They clashed twice at first, also aiming for other karts around them. "Come on, you call that a hit!?: The raptor yelled across the path. "Just you wait!" Rio swung out, hitting a red kart and a gold one, but getting hit in the front by a purple one. Rikki's laughter could be heard over the giggles and screams of the other children. Rio huffed out of annoyance. "Ill get her!" She tried once again, but failed. Rikki grinned as she gave her master once last thump on the side. They stepped out and walked down the exit ramp.

"Did you see that!? Did you see that!?" Rio puffed out her cheeks. "Yes, OK?" Rikki her girlfriend and laughed. "I love you." Rio's smile returned. "I know, it's OK." So now what?" "You could make it up to me." She smiled, nodding towards the midway. "Don't worry baby, your rosy sorceress will win you treasures!" "My lady!" Rio giggled and grabbed on to her arm, not letting go.

"This place is pretty big." "Yeah, I can't see the sky much thanks to all the lights." "I bet a view on the Ferris wheel would show the lights and the night sky!" Rio nodded. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel too!" Rikki stroked Rio's bangs out of her face. :That would be great love."

The girls strolled around the booths, looking for a hint of something Rio would like. "See anything?" "I would be happy with anything you got me." Rikki made a face. "I want to win something you like!" The younger kamishiro stuck out her tongue and yanked her tail. "Then I like everything!" "Ok, Ok! Wait here!" Rikki took off. She walked up to a basketball game. "So, what's the price?" $2 for a shoot, make a basket, get a prize." Sounds fair enough." She slammed $6 on the table. "Let's do this!"

Laughter rang from the booth as the midway man looked at Rikki's expression. A mixture of shock and disappointment, she missed every hoop! "Aw, it's ok darling. You tried." He couldn't help but laugh while trying to console her, it was just so cute seeing a young girl try to make hoops. "Uh, yeah." The cat guardian's ears were completely down. "Well, I uh, guess I'll go then." Rikki then sprinted away fast to save herself from further embarrassment.

"There you are! Any luck?" Rio had been waiting for Rikki for about three minutes. Her eyebrows raised in concern when she saw how sad Rikki looked. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Rikki looked away. "I…Didn't win." "Oh Rikki, I don't care." "But I promised." You promised to give me a prize, and you did, a date with you!" She glomped her guardian in a hug. "But.." "No! I don't care, you tried. I love you for that." Her girlfriend's sadness only swayed a little. "I did, I really did."

Rio smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's move on." Looking over the crowd, she spotted a certain attraction. "Do I see giant slides?" Rikki finally looked up from the ground, ears pointed straight up. "The wave slides! My favorite!" Her love giggled and squeezed her hand. "Exactly! Come on!" As they raced through the crowed giggling, they were there in no time at all.

"You first." Rio insisted. Rikki hopped up the steps, then squealed from a grope on her bottom. "ri-Rio!?" Rio shows her best cutesy smile. "I couldn't help it, you got a nice round rump!" Rikki blushed, then blushed even more when she realized something. "Wait, is that why you let me in front!?" Rio only laughed more.

When they reached the top, Rikki instantly grabbed a matt. "Bye!" She hoped on the top and slide down. "Hey you!" Her master followed suit, grabbing her tail when they met halfway. "Owwwww!" "That's what you get for cheating! Now you can't go ahead!" Rio's firm but not rough grip on Rikki's tail allowed them to reach the end of the slide together.

"Ok, you got me." Rikki helped her lady up. "Don't worry Rikki, I think it's cute when you get fired up!" Rio planted a kiss on her lovers cheek. Rikki was bright red. "Oh Rio, your lips are very soft!" She blushed from her compliment.

"Really?"

"Yes." Quickly she wrapped her arm around the duelist's waist, giving her a deep kiss. Rio's face was burning, she leaned in and returned the kiss with even more passion. Rikki pulled away after a minute. "Oh man, you so good!" Rio held her hand. "Thank you baby." Rikki smiled, her eyes suddenly snapped to alertness. "Oh! I got it! Follow me!" She lead Rio to a empty bench, asking her to sit. "Wait here my mermaid! I will be right back." Rio kicked her feet in the air. "Ok, but please don't take too long!" Rikki waved back. "I won't!"

Her promise was kept, as Rikki returned not longer than after a minute. "Back! Here you go!" "Oh yay!" Rio grinned as Rikki handed her a shiny candy apple. "My favorite!" "You got me to my favorite ride, you deserve a favorite treat!" Rikki's mermaid looked as content as a purring cat. She linked her arm with Rikki's and rested her head on her shoulder. Rikki purred quite loudly, just as happy as Rio. They relaxed and sat for awhile. Rio bit and licked into the apple, giving some to Rikki at times. Enjoying the view, they held hands.

"That was delicious!" Rio tossed the stick in the trash. "Scorrrre!" Rikki cheered Rio for her aim. "Tehe, thanks my favorite cheerleader." She rubbed a finger under her chin. "Riooo!" Rikki squealed. "If you keep making me purr, I'm just going to stay here to be petted all night!" "Ok! Ok, sorry I can't help it." Rikki tapped her chin. "Now…Where to go next?" See over up to see the towering Ferris wheel? "Is it time?" Rio jumped up in a cheer. "Yes!" They grabbed each others hands once again, and rain toward the glittering wheel.

"five tickets please!" The chipper couple handed the amusement park man the needed tickets. They sat close together, and waited for the ride to start. "I bet it's really pretty at the top!" Rikki smirked and leaned in. "Not as pretty as you, you fne as hell mermaid!" "Rikki! Your making me all bothered!" "How about hot and bothered!?" The raptor leapt on her mermaid, attacking her neck with small kisses and nips. "Rikki, oh my rose! Hmmmh!" Rio was giggling and almost moaning from the attention. Already being in a wonderful mood, it was getting her kind of excited. Rikki couldn't stop kissing her girlfriends neck and lips, her laughter and sighs were edging her own. The ferris wheel moved, causing the lovers to break apart. "Oops! Got carried away I suppose!" "I hope you do later." Rio smirked and snuggled next to her rose princess.

Reaching the top, they looked around in awe. Heartland looked like a sparkling kingdom of color. It was truly a sight. "Wow! It's so dazzling isn't it?" Rikki's smile was so cheery, it make Rio smile even more. She wrapped her arms around Rikki's waist. "It is." She nibbled at her ear, giving the cat one a rub. "But not as dazzling as you baby!" It was time for the mermaid to be flirtatious. She squeezed her lover's thigh, Rikki mewing with pleasured surprise. The young girl then pulled Rikki onto her lap, nibbling on her ear. "Oh Rio, your such a sensual mistress."

"Mistress!" Rio giggled with feminine wile. She never heard Rikki call her mistress before, but she really liked it. "Does that make me your mermaid mistress?" Rikki purred. "Yes, you so are!"

"Then you're my Rikki rose!" They giggled and nuzzled necks, cuddling. As they reached the top, they ooh'd and awed at the fireworks. Rikki then grabbed Rio in a kiss, which she gladly returned.

"Whoo! What a ride!" Rikki lent out her arm for Rio to get out of the cart. "It was fun, but you made it better." Rio gave Rikki a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you baby." rikki nuzzled her hand with a purr. "So, where to next?" Rio tapped her chin. "Hm, We should eat, let's go get some food!" "Sure!" they followed each other to different food stands, then settled with the biggest one on the grounds. "They are a bit pricy, but they have the most variety." Rikki nodded. "So what do you want?" "I'll take a hot dog and a slushie." Rio made a face. "Um, do you mind if you order and wait? I really got to go." Rikki laughed a bit. "Sure dear, I got this."

"I'll take a hot dog, a cherry slushie, a cola and some nachos." "Will that be all?" "yep." "12.95 please." The raptor handed the cashier the money, then waited about five minutes. She picked up the food and headed to the only table that wasn't taken. Rikki brushed off some trash and waited.

She started to get really worried, about seven minutes had passed. It didn't take that long to get to the restroom, and Rio's slushie was melting. "Damn, what is taking her?" Suddenly, she felt a pain of worry. She could feel it, her master was in trouble. "Wha? Rio!" She instantly forgot about the food, jumping over the table and running for it. _Oh Rio, please be ok!_

The door creaked and slammed shut as Rio walked out of the girls bathroom. "That's much better." She looked around. The stalls were right by the tilt-a-whirl. _We haven't been on that yet. We should totally go! _As she was checking out nearby rides, the young duelist had no idea that four boys were following her. "Well well, what a hottie!" "Huh?" Rio turned around. "Me?" Two of the boys laughed. "Of course you! Damn girl, you got a nice curves." She put her hands on her hips. "Oh really?" "Hell yeah!" They started to whistle. Rio crossed her arms. "Hmph! Please." A boy sneered. "What? Are we too good for you?" "probably." She glared. "More importantly, I am taken, by my lovely girlfriend." The boys snickered. "You like girls huh?" A boy snaked a arm around her. "Forget that little dike, hang with us!" Rio looked absolutely infuriated. "WHAT did you call her!?" _Wham! _She swung a left hook at the boy, pushing him into his friend. "Hey!" A boy tried to punch her, but she gave him a kick. "That's it you little fag, your getting it!" They chased after her, picking up sticks they could find. Rio ran, truly scared now. _Rikki, please come to me!_

She ran as far as she could, unfortunately being cornered in a place no one can see her. "Now what are you gonna do girl?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY YOU SCUM!"

The boys jumped and looked up. They were immediately shaken by the fierce tanned cat guardian that was standing on the gate by them. "You dirty twats." Rikki growled loudly and landed beside her girlfriend. "How dare you mess with her?" The boys backed up a little, but still held their weapons high. "Oh Rikki!" Rio clung to her master, scared. "It's ok. I'm here." The boy raised his stick. "Forget you, dike! Get this cat!"

They had no chance in hell. As soon as they moved their arm, the neko instantly summoned sand, stuffing each boys mouth with it. Trying to speak, they could only muffled as she summoned rock and threw stones at them. Tearing up from pain, they hauled ass, NEVER wanting to see such a cat guardian again.

"My heroine! Oh Rikki!" Her master threw herself onto her lady, so happy she was ok and that she protected her from those bullies. "I am so sorry! I didn't know-" Rikki kissed her. "Hush. You didn't know. I needed to protect you, my mistress won't ever be harmed." Rio linked her arm in Rikki's. "I love you Rikki, thank you." "No need, I love you too." Rio gasped. "Oh no! Our food!" Rikki laughed. "Hurry!"

They rushed back to the table, surprisingly their food was still there. "Oh thank goodness!" Rio laughed, partly nervous and partly relieved. Rikki gave her a worried look. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "I am still kind of shaken up, but I am ok now. Thanks to you!" Rikki smiled. "Eat some. You'll feel better."

After moments of Rio feeding rikki and nacho and sharing each others beverage, they threw their trash away and headed off. "Any rides?" "Yes!" She took her rose's hand and lead her back near the stalls. 'The tilt-a-whirl!" "Alright! Good choice." They paid the man their tickets and strapped on. As soon as the ride started, The young sister's shakiness faded away, yelling and hollering with her hands in the air. Rikki followed suit, they spun the cart around together.

As dizzy as they were, they were able to walk out without stumbling. "The Tilt-a-whirl is the BEST ride!" "Haha! Yes!" They put arms around each others shoulder, walking it off. "So now?" "I think we should go home. Nii-sama will be worried." "True, we had a great time." "No, a AMAZING time." They held on to each other's hands.

The crowed became smaller and smaller as they left the carnival. Soon the couple were walking the darker backstreets of the city. "Almost there! I think I will pass out!" Rio giggled. "Me too. We still need to cuddle." "Of course babe." They finally reached the front porch. Rio looked over to the side window. "I think I see Cally asleep on the couch." "Then we should be ok, Shark must be awake." Rikki blinked. "Oh my! How could I forget!?" She then reached into her purse. "This is for you, sweetie."

"Oh…Rio…it's beautiful!" Rio's eyes sparkled when she saw the necklace. It was a lovely white lace choker, with a sparkling blue crystal pendant. Rikki fastened it on to her neck, nipping at her nose and looking into her eyes. "It suit's your beautiful eyes." Rio just smiled. Grabbing Rikki's hand, she quickly stuck something on it. "Hm? Oh!" Rikki grinned at her new ring. It was a stone band, topped with a rose carved out of coral. "it's wonderful Rio!" She smiled and took her hand. "My mermaid mistress, thank you for a wonderful first date. I want us to have many more. I love you." "Ohhhh!" She grabbed Rikki. "I love YOU! I want many, many dates! Tonight was heaven." The lovers shared a passionate kiss. So into each other, they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, you guys are back-OH!"

Rikki froze like a frightened kitty. Her tail was straight up, "Oh! Nii-sama…" Rio was quite worried. They hadn't exactly been open about their new relationship. They just started being girlfriends about two days ago, and they were figuring out how to break it to the others. Shark's expression was still of shock, and Rikki had a feeling that she would be sleeping outside tonight. "Listen Shark, we were waiting to tell you but-" "How did this happen?" Rio spoke up. "A few days ago, we both told each other that we felt something deeper than friendship. And now, well…" Rio held her love's hand. Shark's face softened, showing a smile. He pet Rikki on the head. "Take care of her." Rikki blinked. "Your…Your not mad?" Shark chuckled. "Of course not. I don't care about that type of thing, I am glad my sister is with you. This means that she will be with someone who will always love and cherish her, and never hurt her." "Thank you Shark!" Rikki beamed. She hugged her lover's brother, while Rio joined the hug. "Thank you nii-sama!" He laughed. "Alright kids, get inside. I got to get Cally to bed." "Right!" They quickly but quietly jetted up the stairs.

"I'm glad everything worked out." Rio said, giving Rikki scratches. "Me too." Rikki purred. Rio kissed her rose. "Good night, my little rose. Thank you for the best first date ever!" Rikki kissed her back. "Thank you too. I love you too." They cuddled up to each other, falling asleep as the moonlight shone on them through her window.


End file.
